The invention is directed to insulated mountings for live rails whose rail bases are embraced by the mountings. Such insulated mountings are disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,458,029 for individual live rails. Furthermore, German Pat. No. 2,453,754 and German printed application No. 2,424,987 disclose mountings for several adjacent live rails. These latter mountings must differ in size according to the number of live rails, thus necessitating a large stock. Once an installation is made, it can be expanded only with great expenditure when adding more live rails.
It is the object of the invention to provide insulated mountings for live rails in a manner so that they can be expanded to any number of live rails with small cost in material and assembly time. This is achieved by providing them as identical mounting parts, which can be joined together in any number to a package of the desired amount of rails by means of integral projections and recesses. By adding two mounting halves each for each live rail, any number of live rails can be attached subsequently. The mounting halves are completely identical and simplify stocking. Furthermore, it is impossible to obtain wrong sizes for delivery to an assembly site, for example, due to confusion or errors in transfer.
Another feature of the invention is that each mounting half on each side is provided with a support key, or alternatively with a support base which can be inserted into the support key of the next mounting half. The support key has support edges protruding past recesses to engage the support base. The support base consists of an H-shaped profile attached to the support key of a mounting half with a projection and insertable from the front end edge of the adjacent mounting half in its support key. The support base may, however, be part of each mounting half, protruding from the latter as a T-profile. Preferably, each mounting half is provided on one long side with a support key and a support base. On the other side, a further support key with support base is provided, which may be staggered in height versus those on the other side. The support keys start at one end edge and the support bases on the other end edge of the mounting halves, and each one extends to the center of the mounting halves.
The support key and support base are arranged parallel with the live rail to be mounted. The T-shaped rail base is guided into keys of two neighboring mounting halves. This guidance facilitates displacement of the live rail versus the mounting, as may occur from heat expansion or during assembly. In order to eliminate unintentional displacement of the mounting halves against one another, each mounting half is provided with flexible extensions. These are in the form of bars extending in opposite directions, and having abutments engaging in notches of the adjacent halves. The bars are flat, and are attached to the support bases and protrude past the mounting halves. The cooperating notches are arranged in the support keys.
Each mounting half is, according to the invention, provided on the side opposite the rail base, with a support abutment for engaging a panel extending through all mounting halves of one common insulated mounting and attached to a supporting structure, such as the wall of a beam. The mounting halves may be comprised of a synthetic elastomer, and are protected from displacement by means of stops screwed to the panel.
An example of the invention is shown on the drawings and explained as follows: